


瑚栓的甜甜旅行

by Llllllamer



Category: produce101Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer
Kudos: 3





	瑚栓的甜甜旅行

佐藤和木全约好了去旅行，只有他们两个。这是一场突如其来的旅行，木全有点激动，像要去春游的小学生。  
木全在手忙脚乱地找着自己要穿的衣服，一会又爬到床上查查旅游的攻略，然后趴在床上睡着了。 另一边的佐藤早早地收拾好了东西，准备好了自己的Gucci围巾。  
清晨的阳光打在木全的脸上有些刺眼，闹钟已经响了半天，他才爬起来惊觉自己要迟到了，简单洗漱之后就奔向了目的地，连头发都还是乱乱的。  
木全下了车，四处寻找佐藤的身影，一边给他发消息问他在哪里，突然差点撞进别人的怀里，木全正要说抱歉的时候抬头一看，原来站在面前的不是别人正是佐藤。佐藤看着木全乱糟糟得头发笑了起来“你怎么这样就出来了哈哈哈”，木全不好意思地理了理头发。佐藤一把拉住木全的手腕，“走吧，先把东西放好”。  
木全就这样被佐藤一路拉着手腕进了房间，这段路程说短不短，说长不长，终于到了地方，木全脱下自己厚重的羽绒服松了口气。  
这个房间在很高的楼层，有一面很大的落地窗，晚上的时候可以看到很美的夜景。  
佐藤把门关好，靠近木全，把他抵在墙上，“刚刚早晨的时候，这么着急得想见我，就直接装进怀里吗”佐藤调笑着看着他。  
“我…没有”木全害羞了，佐藤揉了揉他的头，然后把他拦腰抱起到床上。还没等木全作出反应，佐藤已经脱掉了自己的上衣，“看到可爱的孩子害羞我会忍不住的”。佐藤两手撑在床上，亲吻了木全的脸颊，自己的下半身也慢慢地硬了起来。  
木全知道佐藤的想法，他勇敢了一次，尝试占据主动权。佐藤被他这样积极地回应惊到了，于是开始了更激烈的深吻，互相摸索着对方的身体，舌头纠缠摩擦在一起，木全轻轻闭起了眼睛，接受佐藤浓烈的爱意，自己被挑拨得浑身燥热，不知不觉中两人的衣服都被扔到了地上。  
佐藤抱起木全，木全小小只缩在佐藤的怀里，两腿被打开，只能依靠缠住佐藤的腰不让自己摔下去。突然背后冰冰的，冷得木全打了个哆嗦，偏过头去才发现自己被按在落地窗上。  
“会被看到的！”  
“你害怕被看到吗，这里这么高不会的”佐藤一边说着，一边把自己的巨根挺入进木全的后穴里。  
木全身后冰凉的玻璃和身体里温暖的性器成了对比，这样的对比让木全更加兴奋，呻吟声也从嘴巴里溜了出来，木全紧紧地抱着佐藤，在他耳边轻喘。佐藤在木全的后穴进出着，听着木全的呻吟声下身越来越硬，他拍了拍木全的屁股，示意他转过去。  
“我要从后面进去”  
木全很听话，只是他往下看去，离地的高度不禁让他腿软。  
“不许走神哦，要好好享受”佐藤沿着木全的脊柱一路用手指轻抚下去，然后又再次进入到木全的身体里动作起来。  
木全被顶撞着，身体软软地趴在玻璃上，玻璃的温度让乳头硬了起来。木全每被撞击一下，他的下半身就会蹭到玻璃，这样的刺激让木全很快受不了，一下子全部射在了落地窗上，精液顺着玻璃滴滴答答流到地上。  
佐藤让木全跪坐下来，把自己的巨根送入木全嘴里，木全的嘴唇厚度刚刚好，柔软地包裹住他的器官，木全有些生疏地舔弄着佐藤，佐藤扶着木全的头进出，最后按住他，顶到喉咙最深的地方，射在了木全的嘴里。  
木全张着嘴呆呆地看着佐藤，嘴巴里的精液顺着缝隙流了出来，佐藤笑着递给他纸巾，带他去浴室里洗澡。


End file.
